


Fairy God Loki

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Cute, F/M, Funny, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is your fairy godfather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy God Loki

You were sprawled out on your bed, homework long since forgotten. Today was just not the day to try to focus on it. You groaned at the thought of doing more math and closed your eyes. This had been a long day already and you just wanted it to be done and over with.

And that’s when you heard a loud pop!, followed by a rain of green…glitter? You opened your eyes and looked up at the pale skin, raven haired man standing there…wearing a green tutu. He had a tiara on his head like one of those ones that you would buy for a child’s birthday party. He didn’t look happy, but he was sure making you smile.

“Hi.” He said with a sigh. “I’m Loki and I’ll be your fairy godfather today.”

“Don’t you mean “godmother”?” You asked. He glared at you.

“Don’t push it.” He said. “This is my brother and father’s brilliant idea of punishment. Now shut up and let me do this so I can go back home and sulk.” You giggled a bit, making him role his eyes. “So, what do you want?”

“Is this a three wish rule or what?” You asked. He sighed again.

“I’m at your beck and call for twenty-four hours. Anything you need or want in that twenty-four hours will be taken care of by me. And you get to keep anything that you wish for. Are we good now?”

“Yeah.” You glanced at your textbooks laying on the floor by your bed. “I want B+ work done on my homework.” Loki snapped his fingers and his books glowed green. Afterwards, you picked up your worksheets and saw they were filled in.

“Some answers are right, some are wrong.” Loki explained. “That way, it doesn’t look like you were cheating.” You squealed and put your books in your bag. “Anything else?” You just smiled.

****

In twenty-three hours, you had been to several places over the world, felt well rested, went to a concert of your favorite band, been to a spa, and so many other things. All thanks to your wonderful fairy godfather. As the time wound down, you could tell he was just ready to go back home. You were kind of mopey then. And Loki noticed.

“Was there something we missed?” He asked. You had become a lot more bearable during your adventures together, and you didn’t want it to end.

“No.” You said sadly. Loki looked at you.

“You have one more wish, don’t you?” He asked. “I have time. What is it?” You just shrugged. “Oh, come on. Tell me.”

“I don’t want you to go when this is all over with.” You said. You were looking down so you didn’t see him smiling. He snapped, which made you look up. He was no longer wearing the tutu and the tiara, and the magic glitter that floated around him was gone.

“I would love to stay here with you then go back there.” He said. He turned into a cat then and curled up in your lap. You smiled and snuggled him close. Everything was going to be just fine from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
